Aircraft passenger cabins which are equipped for transporting passengers, in addition to passenger seats, also comprise fixtures which are provided for meeting the needs of the passengers and/or for use by the passengers. Fixtures of this type in an aircraft passenger cabin, such as toilets or galleys, are also referred to as monuments and are supplied with water, air or the like at the corresponding installation position via the supply lines present in the aircraft, or waste water or waste is removed via disposal lines. For example, there are separate system lines for vacuums, waste water, auxiliary cooling or drinking water, as required.
The functions of the monuments are conducted to the monuments via various electrical data and/or current supply lines. Depending on monument type, the number of interfaces between the monument and the aircraft for implementing electrical lines can be very high.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,800,919 B2 discloses a connection module for connecting connection sockets, a routing unit being provided inside the connection module, which unit implements a flexible routing between input and output connection sockets of the connection module.
EP 1 848 631 A1 discloses an arrangement for flexibly electrically connecting a cabin monument to an aircraft or spacecraft.
US 2010/0195634 A1 discloses a system for providing sub-system communication in an aircraft, comprising a plurality of network interfaces for connecting network apparatuses.